The Talk
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Every teen eventually gets the talk. It just becomes awkward when Raven explains relationships to Kurt Wagner. Post X-Men: Apocalypse with First Class references.


**Title:** The Talk

 **Category:** _X-Men: Apocalypse_

 **Genre:** Humor/Family

 **Rating:** T for some swearing and sexual references

 **Summary:** Every teen eventually gets "the talk". It becomes awkward when Raven has to explain relationships to Kurt Wagner.

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I own nothing and all characters are copyright to Marvel. This is a crazy idea I had to get out of my head. Considering that the movies did not cover the back story that Mystique is Kurt's mother, I've been looking at fan fiction exploring that back story. I decided to write one where Raven takes Kurt aside to explain the birds and bees to him, hinting at his parentage but not completely revealing it.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to discuss the subject with him?" Professor Charles Xavier asked. "I am more than willing to discuss it with him if you feel uncomfortable."

"It's alright, Charles," Raven answered. "He should hear it from me, since I'm the one who made such mistakes and I wouldn't want him to repeat them."

Raven and Charles Xavier were waiting in his office for the student Raven was intending to speak to. It had been over a week since the school was rebuilt from the explosion and everyone had returned to their normal routines. Raven had decided to stay and oversee the training of the X-Men, making sure that they were prepared to handle any situation. While the students showed improvement in controlling their abilities after practice, Raven had concerns for one student.

"You should not be too worried about him," Charles assured her, "he's actually not as timid as when he first started here. He has made friends and has shown more confidence in his training."

"I am aware that he's been making progress in both his training and his social life," said Raven, "which is better than what I had at his age. My main concern is if he chooses a closer relationship with one of the girls, I just don't want him doing something that he'll regret."

"I'm sure that he won't, I know that you certainly will inform him." There was a mischievous twinkle in Charles' blue eyes. The Professor had already suspected that Raven had a relation to the student they were waiting for, but kept the information confidential since it was Raven who had the right to reveal the information on her own terms.

"I will tell him _that_ ," Raven said sternly, "eventually." She had rescued the student from a bad situation, considering that the student was her own son and she did promise his father if anything happened to one of them the other would look after their child. Raven had considered many times to explain to her son about his actually family, but was not sure when or how to tell him, or how he would respond.

In a burst of blue-black smoke, the student arrived in the office. Kurt Wagner stood before Raven and Charles as the smoke cleared. The young mutant was wearing his casual red coat, which was a high contrast to his dark blue skin.

"Did you want to see me?" asked Kurt in his thick German accent.

"Yes," said Raven, "it's important."

"I'll take my leave of you," said Charles as he wheeled his wheel-chair past Kurt and through the open door.

"Kurt, please take a seat," said Raven as she closed the door after the Professor left.

"Have I done something wrong?" the young mutant asked, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk. Kurt was staring at her with wide yellow eyes from under his dark and messy hair. He might have overcome his shyness with the other students, but he still seemed nervous when he had to speak alone with a faculty member.

"No," Raven answered as she stood before him, "you haven't. I just want to talk to you about something." She took in a deep breath as she decided to trend on the very sensitive subject. "It's about the girls I've seen you with."

"G-girls?" Kurt was fidgeting with his three digit hands. "Do you mean Jubilee and Storm?"

"I am aware that you are friends with them. However, I need to tell you about starting any serious relationship." Raven remembered seeing Kurt walking across the grounds with the girl in a yellow coat who was called Jubilee and the girl with a white mohawk who called herself Storm. Each girl had walked on each side of Kurt, hooking arms with him and playfully stroking his hair. They seemed to be getting on well together and Raven had to make sure that Kurt was prepared before starting any serious relationship with either of them.

"I-I haven't thought about s-starting a serious r-relationship," stammered Kurt. Raven could already see that the subject was making him uncomfortable, but she was determined to talk to him about it.

"If you are not ready to start relationships with either of them," started Raven, "that is alright. I just want you to know that you do have to be careful when you decide to start dating. You should remember that some choices have consequences."

"I d-don't understand," the young mutant said. Kurt was staring wide eyed and his long, spade-tipped tail twitched nervously.

His expression and body language did somewhat remind Raven of Azazel. Not that Kurt's father was ever nervous, Azazel was always headstrong in a fight, silent most of the time, yet passionate. It was the first time Raven made love to him that Azazel seemed nervous. Raven had learned that Azazel had been very attracted to her but he couldn't find a way to express himself. Admitting it to herself, Raven also found Azazel very attractive. Now sitting before her, Raven was staring at the spitting image of Azazel, but Kurt had her dark blue skin and luminous yellow eyes while he had Azazel's tail, ears, hair and angular facial features.

 _Seems that I have to tell him some serious shit_ , thought Raven, _he should know that having sex without the caution could have consequences. I guess that I must tell him about my own mistakes and how I nearly fucked up his life and my own._

"Let me tell you something that you must understand," said Raven calmly. "I knew someone who made a mistake and nearly screwed up her life. She loved to flirt with different men and she was told a number of times to be careful by an overprotective family member." She remembered the occasions that she flirted with different men back when she was younger and Charles often warned her not to get too carried away, even though he did his fair share of flirting.

"When she decided to start over on her own," Raven continued, "she became attracted to an older gentleman." When they had first met, Azazel was twice Raven's age and they weren't exactly on friendly terms since they started on opposing sides. After knowing him a little more, Raven realized that Azazel was quite charming in his own way. "She and the man eventually became lovers."

Kurt opened his mouth to ask a question, but Raven quickly explained.

"That means that they started having sex."

Kurt quietly nodded his head to confirm that he understood.

"The two of them started having sexual activities," Raven continued, "it was all casual fun at first until the young woman became pregnant. She and her partner were in a bad situation since they…" Raven trailed off, remembering how bad the situation was during her pregnancy. She and Azazel were fugitives after the Brotherhood members split and they couldn't raise their child living on the run. "They realized that they couldn't raise the baby because of some… circumstances."

Kurt was staring at her open mouthed and wide eyed, which reminded Raven of how Azazel once stared at her. The conversation was starting to become awkward.

"They had to make a difficult choice," Raven continued, "they had to give their baby up for adoption soon after the baby was born. It was difficult, but they did what was right for the child." It wasn't easy for her or Azazel to give up Kurt, but it was better than dragging their son into all the dangers that surrounded them.

"T-that's t-tragic," Kurt stammered, "t-to abandon their ch-child." He bit his lower lip nervously. "I n-never knew my own p-parents, I w-was also abandoned."

 _Shit,_ Raven cursed to herself. _He must think that I abandoned him because of his appearance, even though I was speaking of him the whole time._ Realizing that the conversation went from awkward to upsetting for Kurt, Raven had to give him some reassurance.

"I did not mean to offend you," said Raven. "I understand how you feel about being abandoned, I didn't have much family growing up either." She considered what else to say to reassure her son. "Perhaps your parents gave you up because they thought it was better for you."

"P-perhaps they d-did," Kurt said, "I just n-never thought about that. I just know that I forgive them as God has shown me." With a three fingered hand, he was clutching his rosary.

 _I don't really deserve forgiveness,_ thought Raven. "I know that the subject must have been hard for you to hear," she said, trying to sound sympathetic but still stay stern. "However, I am reminding you to please remember to be careful if you decide to start a relationship with one of the girls. I just don't want you going through any hard choices if you make a mistake, such as getting one of the girls pregnant."

"I'll m-make sure I n-never d-do that." Kurt's face turned violet from a blush, Raven saw that he was uncomfortable and he heard enough.

"Good," Raven said with approval, "you are excused."

Kurt stood up and teleported away in a burst of smoke. Raven was left alone in her thoughts.

 _Damn you, Azazel,_ she directed her thoughts at Kurt's deceased father. _You had to be so bloody charming and you just managed to pass it to our son! He has girls hitting on him and such! Of course, you would find it all too funny. Heaven help me if Kurt ever does repeat our mistake._ Raven considered the mistake she and Azazel had made and how it was eventually resolved. _However, Kurt is the best mistake we made._

" _Raven,"_ Charles' voiced echoed through her mind as he reached out to her telepathically, _"did everything go alright?"_

" _Yes, Charles,"_ Raven replied in her mind. _"I believe that Kurt understood and he'll be careful in his personal relationships."_

" _I'm sure he will, he has you to guide him."_

" _I'm not exactly the perfect role model for him."_

" _You shouldn't think that! Kurt really does look up to you, as do the other students."_ Charles was chuckling telepathically. _"Under our guidance, they'll know better not to repeat our mistakes."_

" _You're right. I'm sure Kurt and the other students will turn out better than us. Kurt is certainly turning out better than me."_

* * *

 **End Note:** There you have it, an awkward talk Raven has with her son about relationships. Writing Kurt was fun, he's just so cute when he's nervous and I really wanted him to seem uncomfortable about the subject of sex.


End file.
